


Ceder o no ceder.

by MissL



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Incest Play, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissL/pseuds/MissL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De vez en cuando, y sin duda alguna, ceder tiene sus ventajas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceder o no ceder.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot surgido gracias a la siguiente imagen: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mal4giN6Kt1rbhr8uo1_500.jpg :3  
> Mil gracias de antemano por la lectura, espero que sea de vuestro agrado <3

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Loki se atrevió a secundar las locuras de Thor. El joven príncipe ignoró deliberadamente las advertencias de su vocecilla interna y liberó al niño travieso, intrépido y jocoso de aquella prisión llamada «madurez». En circunstancias normales, jamás hubiese sucumbido ante aquella incitadora sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados; sin embargo, los libros que poblaban los estantes de su dormitorio no parecían llamarle con la intensidad acostumbrada aquella tarde, y tampoco hallaba un mayor entretenimiento.

Allí se encontraba él, frente a frente con su hermano tras haberle obligado a aguardarle durante casi una media hora en la entrada de sus propios aposentos. Su intuición seguía advirtiéndole de un peligro aparentemente inexistente, haciéndole titubear. 

—Nos divertiremos, te lo aseguro —aseguró el dios del trueno, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa infantilmente traviesa.

Y Loki asintió, extrañamente confiado.

Aquello se le antojaba como uno de tantos juegos sencillos y apresurados que nacían por un momento de supremo tedio. Sin embargo, tras una breve y concisa explicación verbal, comprendió que la mentalidad de un niño jamás podría asimilar algo como lo que se avecinaba. Loki prefería creer que su hermano estaba tan aburrido como él, de lo contrario pensaría que había perdido por completo el juicio. Fuera como fuere y para su infinita desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer un retroceso. El fuego incendiando la mirada de Thor imposibilitaba toda evasiva posible.

Al menos, besarse sin pausas ni tocamientos tanto como les fuera posible aguantar no parecía un reto demasiado complicado, o así lo creyó el hijo de Laufey con ingenuidad y optimismo. Desafortunadamente, había ciertos factores que Loki ignoraba, destacando entre éstos la singular astucia de Thor (aquella que solo demostraba tener cuando era conveniente para su persona).

—Bien, ¿estás preparado? —se hizo escuchar la voz grave y ligeramente rasposa del mayor.

El rostro del aludido adquirió una palidez mortal, mientras que su mente era vaciada de todo pensamiento. Frente a la ausencia de respuesta y la nula iniciativa del menor, Thor procedió a acortar lentamente la distancia entre sus rostros, deteniendo su avance cuando las puntas de sus respectivas narices se tocaron. Por su parte, Loki se hallaba totalmente absorto, mirando fijamente a su hermano como si de ello dependiese su propia existencia. Un brillo seductor parpadeaba en su mirada, y el tibio aroma de su piel le embriaga. Sentir aquel tórrido aliento fundiéndose con el propio fue excesivo para el muchacho, y éste se vio forzado a recobrar el control sobre sí mismo.

—Yo... no creo que... —se atrevió a murmurar Loki, cuya mirada ahora baja y temblorosa unida al simpático rubor de sus mejillas le confería una imagen realmente conmovedora.

Sin embargo, aquella imagen no pareció surtir efecto alguno en Thor, ya que éste no le permitió recuperar siquiera una pequeña parte de su espacio personal intimo. Por el contrario, el mayor guió intencionadamente los labios hacia el oído ajeno, aventurándose a rozar la piel sutilmente enrojecida de la zona. Casi pudo sentir en su propia carne el violento estremecimiento de Loki, y conteniendo el impulso de prolongar aquella caricia, farfulló:

—¿Por qué le huyes al placer, querido hermano? —El aludido frunció el entrecejo, visiblemente sorprendido; jamás pensó que Thor podría hacerle una pregunta semejante, no a él—. ¿Temes acaso perder el control, o no ser capaz de detenerte en el momento preciso? —Oyó suspirar a un aliviado Loki tras alejarse de su contacto con la intención de encararle. Ante el silencio y la renuencia del menor a enfrentar su mirada, insistió—: Quizá eres consciente de que jamás estarás tan cerca de tocar las estrellas... y por ello anticipas tu derrota.

Loki se prometió no sucumbir a su labia, y armándose de un valor del que no se sabía poseedor contestó con acritud:

—Siento herir tu orgullo de semental experimentado, Thor, pero estás completamente equivocado.

—¿Qué problema hay, entonces? —indagó el dios del trueno, enarqueando ambas cejas y alzando ligeramente las espaldas.

—¿Qué problema hay? ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó atónito el más joven—. ¡Somos hermanos, Thor!

—¿Y? Es solo un juego, Loki, y ambos sabemos que no habrán sentimientos de por medio —tanteó el mayor, ignorando la cara descompuesta de Loki. A sabiendas de que no obtendría contestación alguna por parte de éste último, siseó—: No creí que fueras un cobarde...

En contra de todo pronóstico —dado su creciente bochorno—, Loki cayó rápidamente en las provocaciones de Thor. Desde que tenía uso de razón, el joven había deseado fervientemente sobrepasar a su hermano, y aun cuando aquella no era la forma idónea, dudaba hallar una mejor ocasión para ello. Su mirada esmeralda se tornó relampagueante, y el lenguaje verbal fue totalmente relegado.

Los labios de ambos jóvenes colisionaron fuertemente entre sí, sonsacándoles un débil gimoteo. Respirar pasó a ser su mayor prioridad a partir de aquel instante. Lenguas inquietas serpenteando entre sus dientes, rozando las encías y cosquilleándoles el paladar. El estruendo de ambos corazones sacudía sus sentidos, y el mundo se esfumaba velozmente a su alrededor.

Loki maldijo mentalmente cuando, transcurrido a penas el primer minuto, tuvo la necesidad de tocar a Thor. Los primeros besos que recibió en su etapa adolescente —siendo la causante una joven y tierna doncella a la cual se declaró— estaban muy, muy lejos de poder compararse a los que Thor le obsequiaba. Éstos habían sido castos y breves, dados tímidamente al amparo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol en el centro del bosque. La falta de experiencia de ambos muchachos provocó que aquellas caricias fueran frívolas e insípidas. Por el contrario, su hermano sabía perfectamente cómo trasportarle a su propio paraíso etéreo sin necesidad de ponerle un solo dedo encima.

Una indescriptible sensación de goce quedó enclaustrada en su vientre bajo, evaporando conforme fue acrecentándose cada célula que componía su ser. El contacto entre sus bocas era afiebrado, y cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a reaccionar ante los estímulos recibidos. Al menos, que ambos se hallasen en condiciones similares constituía un pequeño aliciente. 

Reacio a dejarse avasallar sin luchar y permitirle al mayor hacer lo que quisiese con él, Loki atrapó entre sus dientes una pequeña porción del labio ajeno —concretamente el inferior— y apretó con inquina en señal de advertencia. En respuesta, Thor elevó las comisuras, iniciando su contraataque al imitar dicha acción.

Loki tembló cuando, al igual que su hermano, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y fijarlos en los ajenos. La mirada de Thor quemaba, le desafiaba y le engullía; fundía sus rodillas, debilitaba su espíritu y obnubilaba su conciencia. El menor ignoraba que hubiese una pared a su espalda, detalle que agradeció infinitamente cuando sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Su miembro palpitaba furiosamente en su prisión de tela, exigiendo atención inmediata, y lo único que su dueño podía hacer al respecto era mantener la mente ocupada. Libros, sinfonías, naturaleza... cualquier pensamiento ajeno a su entrepierna sería sin duda provechoso.

Thor también advertía la proximidad de su límite. Todo el autocontrol al que había permanecido aferrado hasta el momento amenazaba con desmoronarse gracias a la deliciosa visión que le otorgaba un Loki anhelante, con el ceño eróticamente fruncido y las facciones contraídas en una mueca comprendida entre el placer y la angustia. Premeditado o no, aquel gesto había logrado sofocarlo al instante. Derrotado, atrajo al menor raudamente por la cintura, apretujándolo contra sí mientras atrapaba unos cuantos mechones de aquella negra y lacia cabellera entre los amplios y fuertes dedos de su mano desocupada. 

El gemido lastimero que emitió el dios del engaño se contradijo con la sonrisa triunfal de sus labios. Finalmente, su hermano conocería el significado de la palabra «fracaso». En silencio —dulce y exquisito silencio—, el joven vitoreó su pequeña victoria antes de abandonarse definitivamente al disfrute carnal. Sintió la dureza de Thor punzando su ingle, y no vaciló en restregarse contra ella para sorpresa de ambas partes. Los sentimientos entremezclándose en una danza de afecto y delectación.

No hubo necesidad de gastar demasiada energía: unos cuantos roces más bastaron para desencadenar un potente orgasmo en ambos, haciéndoles rugir como fieras salvajes, aunque totalmente saciadas. Sus bocas, que habían permanecido firmemente unidas, tuvieron que romper todo contacto entre sí para evitar el desvanecimiento de sus dueños.

Habiendo llenado ansiosamente los pulmones y recuperado parte de la compostura, ambos hermanos admiraron el resultado de sus acciones en el contrario antes de que el más joven se decidiese a hablar:

—Hum... veamos, ¿cuál será tu penitencia, Thor?

Por un instante, la mirada de Loki se asemejó a la de un lobo hambriento, y Thor llegó a temer por su integridad física. Un sin fin de vejaciones cruzaban la mente del más joven a tal velocidad que escoger entre ellas resultaba casi imposible. Finalmente, Loki decretó que, durante los próximos días, su hermano debería ir vestido de doncella —prendas interiores incluidas—, rasurarse, perfumarse y maquillarse como tal, además de prescindir del sexo hasta nueva orden (dicho mandato podría ser inflingido siempre y cuando el propio Loki fuese el responsable y, por supuesto, también la parte dominante).

Y, a pesar de las burlas y las humillaciones soportadas (sin mencionar los ensordecedores gritos y reprimendas de sus progenitores), Thor admitía en su fuero interno que, de vez en cuando, ceder tenía sus beneficios.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Besos y abrazos! <3


End file.
